Secret Report: What the Future Holds
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: What will happen once Xehanort is finally defeated for good? What will happen to the Kingdom Hearts series once he his gone? What does the future hold? Preview to my story of what I think will happen after Xehanort is gone for good. Result of my One Shot poll.


**Well here we are people! The poll results are in!**

**So the winner for the one shot was a preview for a future story of mine that may or may not be released soon.**

**Now just so you know, this story does follow ocs, two of which are featured below. If you do not like ocs, I completly understand, in fact, I am not even that big of a fan of ocs either. But I desided, if I do want to become an author, I need to work on charcter devlopment for my own characters, not characters that already have a personality to them. So this story will be a test to see if my characters, with there own personalities, will be accepted. But please, if you do not like ocs, I understand, please just dont flame and close this one shot. **

**Also note, I do not know if I am going to release this soon, not so soon, or even any time at all. To be honest, I feel like I need motivation to keep writing, and I think this story would be a good way to so do. It is not that I am bored with writing the stories I have out now, it is just I feel like I need to have more motivation to want to try and update more. It's just with school and such, I nearly forget about updating all the time. I want to try and get motivated so that I can update every day or at least every other day.**

** Also, for all those who voted on my poll, the results were very close, so if you wanted one of the other poll options to win, DONT PANIC. I am planning on squeezing some of those options into KHIV OotD. **

**Please note that the quotes that appear inbetween every paragraph are not what the chracters are saying, but rather some quotes that will be featured in this story. Also, if you like listneing to music when you read, please play Fate of the Unknown from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix**

**And remember, I do not own, Kingdom Hearts. I only own ocs and the plot.**

**So please enjoy the one shot...**

* * *

"_**Destiny is an odd thing: it can change, make your life better or worse, even change who you are as a person. But destiny will always be there to guide you to your fate – Even if it is your end."**_

The girl with the dark brown hair and sea blue eyes took in a deep breath as she looked at the glowing portal of darkness before her. This was her last chance to fix everything because if she didn't succeed, everything would fall apart. She began to walk towards the portal but she felt a presence next to her. She then looked down to see a short rabbit with huge black ears looking up at her. She then looked to her other side to see a teenage girl, not too much older than her, with silver hair and green eyes. The older teen only nodded at the younger one.

"_We won't let you fight alone." _

The brunette did not say anything and only nodded before turning back to the portal of darkness. She then walked towards it again but this time with the rabbit and the other teenager by her side. The girl then looked back one last time, back at the many people she cared about surrounding the fallen hero on the ground.

"**I won't let anything bad ever happen to you, I promise."**

The girl then turned back at the portal of darkness before her and walked through it with her friends. She was then surrounded in darkness, and that was the only thing she saw. But when the darkness faded, she saw she was in a place that would never leave her memories. It was a place surrounded in darkness, but below her feet was a platform mad of stain glass with someone on it she would never forget.

"_What I wouldn't give to meet him, he was a true hero."_

As the girl looked around the area, the ground underneath her began to sake and she then saw that the ground from underneath her was beginning to turn sideways. She looked down at the platform she was on as she began to slide off. But she then looked over at the rabbit and the other teen, who both were sliding off as well. It wasn't long before all of them were falling towards the edge of the now sideways platform. Thankfully, the brunette was able to grab on to the side and on the other teen's hand. And thankfully, in her free hand, the silver haired teen grabbed on to the rabbit's paw, preventing them all from falling.

"_Thanks for saving me, but who are you?"_

The two girls and the rabbit would not let go of each other's hands, the brunette having the most pressure since she was also holding on to the platform, which was now nearly on its side, as well. She then looked down at the rabbit and the silver haired teen, who both had a look of fear written on their faces. The rabbit then took his paw and pointed it towards the dark abyss.

"_For a while I thought darkness was the only way too…"_

Both girls then looked out towards where the rabbit was pointing, out into the darkness surrounding the platform. Their eyes widened when they saw it, the huge bahamut that tilting the platform they were hanging on to. The creature almost robotic, but at the same time realistic with a pitch black body with red veins and blood red eyes.

"_I am not giving up now; I have too much to lose."_

As the brunette's eyes continued to widen, the bahamut began to tilt the platform even more. The creature had tilted to a point now where the girl could no longer hold on, and her hand slipped from the platform, causing her, the silver and the rabbit to fall into the darkness.

"_All for one and one for all remember? The three of us will be in it until the end."_

The brunette then shot her eyes wide open as she tapped on the armor guard on her shoulder, causing her to be covered in the white and black armor that she called her own. She then summoned her weapon, a keyblade, and threw it into the air as she grabbed on to the rabbits hand. The keyblade then came back down to her but instead of being the gigantic key, it was a glider shaped like a skateboard. The other teenager followed the brunette's lead and tapped on her armor guard, which was purple and black, and her own keyblade glider, which was shaped like a bike. They then pulled herself on top of it, the brunette dragging the rabbit with her, who stood on the back of the glider.

_"Let us see where your so called power gets you now."_

The girls then took their gliders and flew higher into the sky, trying to get above the platform and the massive bahamut. She could not let them destroy the station, if they did, it would all be over. They were high enough; they looked at each other and nodded. They then both looked back at the rabbit, who was still on the back of the brunette's glider, and nodded as well.

"_I've learned that our destinies are much more powerful, our destiny is to defeat you."_

The two girls them rode on opposite sides of the bahamut, trying to distract it so they could eventually take the creature down. The brunette rode on the left side of the creature, allowing the rabbit to summon his own keyblade and fire multiple magic attacks at the massive dragon. On the other side, the silver haired girl was also firing magic attacks at the bahamut, but she was firing them from the front her glider.

_**"I'll come back to you, I promise."**_

As the bahamut began to cry out in pain from the attacks, the keybladers met in the back of the creature. It was then when the silver haired teen jumped off her glider and summoned her keyblade, even though the rabbit and the other teen tried to stop her. The silver then glided towards the bahamut, landing on its wings. She then took her keyblade and began to run, letting the keyblade drag into the bahamut's wings.

"_Maybe you are ready to meet him…"_

As the silver ran alongside the bahamut's wing, with it continuing to cry out in pain, the girl made it to the end of the wing, jumping off the side. The teen then was in free fall until she just barely summoned her keyblade glider and flew to the black abyss once more. The brunette and the rabbit then met up with her once more, flying right alongside each other. But even after that powerful attack, they three could see that this creature still had a lot of fight in him.

"_What are you searching for? Your light? Don't make me laugh; you have no light within you."_

The brunette then looked at the creature and knew what she had to do. She quickly grabbed the back of the rabbit's shirt and pulled him off of her glider, throwing him onto the silver's glider instead. The brunette then unsummoned her glider, allowing her to summon her keyblade, but also causing her to fall towards the dark abyss.

"_The darkness won't take me, I won't let it!"_

The brunette then took her keyblade, pulling it back like there was a lever on it. She then began to look deep inside herself, trying to find whatever power she had left inside her. She then widened her eyes, and saw a bright light forming from the tip of her keyblade. She only grinned at this before firing it right at the bahamut, being so bright that even the dark abyss seemed to light up. That blast of light hit the bahamut dead on, causing it to cry out so loud it made all of their ear drums shatter. This hit made the bahamut let go of the side of the platform, thankfully causing it to return to staying straight up. It was safe, for now.

"_What is it that you're so afraid of?"_

The brunette was shocked that she managed to hit the bahamut, but her shock soon turned to terror when she saw she was still falling. She then pointed her keyblade towards the deeper part of the abyss and blasted fire towards it, causing her to glide up slightly. It was then when she heard her friends cry out her name and she summoned her keyblade glider just in time to fly up towards her friends.

"_There will always be darkness, but as long as I am still breathing, I will not let it overcome the light."_

As the three met up once again, the looked over at the bahamut, seeing a huge hatch open up out of its head, proving that the creature was robotic. Out of this hatch came a person that was clearly male due to the muscles being visible through the pure white robe he was wearing. This figure then pulled back his hood…

"_The light within you is strong, you just might be able to defeat them."_

"_Light of the Past…?"_

"_I don't care if they are stronger than me, I won't let them hurt him."_

"_I'm sorry, but the darkness has taken me too."_

"**My friends, my family, they are my power and I am theirs."**

As the trio prepared to end this battle, a fallen hero that we all know battled for his life.

**When one Saga ends another begins…**

* * *

**And done! What did you guys think? I apologize if you did not like it, I was just trying to experament a little and it still could use some editing... **

**But despite that, please R&R! **


End file.
